


Distracted

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alchemy, Alkahestry, F/M, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: It's supposed to be a bird, but Mei can’t seem to stay focused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FMA Fic Contest Prompt: Failed Transmutation

The transmutation circle crackled to life and they watched as an object sprung up from the center.  And then they looked on the item with great curiosity.  
   
“Mei,” Al began slowly, “what the hell is that supposed to be?”  
   
The Xingese princess looked at the length of misshapen aluminum, face red with embarrassment.  “It was supposed to be a bird…”  
   
“That’s definitely not a bird,” Al said as he stifled a laugh.  “It’s pretty obvious what you were thinking about when you made the transmutation though…  I have to say it’s a fairly close likeness.”  
   
“Shut up, Alphonse!” she hissed as she quickly drew another circle.  Mei snatched the phallic shaped thing away from him and was ready to turn the copy of Al’s manhood into an innocent sparrow when her betrothed lightly grabbed her wrist and stopped her.  
   
“Let’s keep it.”  
   
“Why!?” she balked.  
   
Al grinned wickedly at her.  “You’re telling me you don’t think this has any practical use at all?”  He leaned close and whispered in her ear, “It’s a very good copy.  You could have _two_ of me at once.”  
   
Mei’s stomach flipped and she did her best not to give any outward sign of her excitement at the idea…  “Alright…  But hide the damn thing, please!”  
   
He nibbled briefly at her ear and murmured, “I know the perfect hiding spot…  Warm and dark, and I’m the only one allowed in…”  
   
She smiled and turned from the transmutation circle, dragging him back to their rooms.  “Then let’s put it away right now!”


End file.
